La première cuite de Superbi Squalo
by A2
Summary: Certes, Xanxus est un grand buveur. Mais que ce passerait il si Squalo s'adonnait, sans être forcement au courant, à cette lubie pendant une soirée? One shot de la première fois de Xanxus et Squalo Enjoy!


**La première cuite de Squalo**

- Ushishishi !

- C'est pas une bonne idée, Bel. Quand il va revenir à lui, il va te découper en morceaux tellement petits qu'on croira que t'as été râpé, tu le sais, ça ?

Le prince était dans la chambre de Squalo, accompagné de Mammon et avait mis au point un plan infaillible pour en ridiculiser, et pas qu'un peu, le propriétaire des lieux.

- On va bien s'amuser, hein Mammon ? Ushishishishishi ! J'ai hâte de voir comment il va réagir à ça, fit le petit prince en manipulant deux bouteilles.

- Moi, je dis que tu vas en baver après. Mais c'est toi qui vois, après tout, je ne suis pas ta mère – encore heureux ! Ceci dit, c'est vrai que cela pourrait bien être fort divertissant, ajouta l'Arcobaleno en esquissant un sourire avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie d'un blond plus hilare que jamais.

- VOOOOI ! Où est cette putain de bouteille ? J'étais sûr de l'avoir laissée là, pourtant.

Squalo venait de rentrer d'une mission plutôt difficile où il avait bien faillit mourir un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se faire couler un bon bain bien chaud et siroter du jus de litchi – sa boisson préférée – toute la soirée. Il avait un faible pour ce liquide délicieusement sucré depuis le jour où il avait reçu les félicitations de Xanxus-sama pour une opération plus que réussie. Enfin, des félicitations, c'était beaucoup dire. Disons que Xanxus l'avait gratifié d'un « Pas mal, déchet. » et s'était éclipsé pendant que notre requin favori, rouge de colère, était ceinturé par Lussuria et Lévi. Sans quoi il lui aurait montré qui était un déchet, à cet enfoiré de boss ! Puis le brun lui avait fait livrer une caisse de ce jus délectable, avec une carte portant la mention : « Xanxus ». C'était toujours mieux qu'une balle, pas vrai ?

- AHAA ! Victoire! fit Squalo, triomphant, en brandissant la bouteille qui renfermait son précieux liquide.

Il s'en versa un verre à ras bord avant de le vider cul-sec, s'étonnant vaguement du goût légèrement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il s'en servit un autre, fit de même, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, toujours avec sa bouteille, où il avait l'intention de macérer toute la soirée dans un nuage de mousse au parfum relaxant, quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- VOI ! Qui est l'emmerdeur qui va se faire couper en deux dans cinq secondes et demie ! rouspéta Squalo en se dirigeant vers la porte, son épée à la main.

- Essaye, déchet, que je rigole, fit Xanxus en ouvrant la porte.

Il entra dans la pièce et alla se planter devant un Squalo légèrement pétrifié. Il venait quand même de menacer son boss, tout en ignorant qu'il s'agissait du boss, soit, mais quand même !

- Alors ? demanda, Xanxus, un sourire victorieux redessinant ses lèvres.

Squalo poussa un soupir puis alla poser son épée avant de se resservir un verre. Il entendit Xanxus se demander « Je vois même pas pourquoi j'ai frappé. » quand il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à avoir le tournis. Était-il malade ? Il devait couver quelque chose. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il irait voir Lussuria le lendemain. Bien qu'étant un sale gay pervers, il fallait bien avouer qu'il était assez doué quand il s'agissait de soigner quelqu'un. Il était le Gardien du Soleil, après tout. Squalo but deux verres de plus avant de se retourner vers son boss qui s'était installé sur son lit.

- VOI ! NON MAIS TU FOUS QUOI, LÀ ! TU TE CROIS CHEZ TOI OU BIEN ?

Ce connard, pensa Squalo, il est encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. Espèce de…

- Tu viens faire quoi ici d'ailleurs ? reprit l'argenté avant de finir sa bouteille et d'aller en chercher une autre, qu'il entama sur le champ.

Xanxus le regardait, intrigué, et pour cause : son bras droit venait de tituber et il sentait une légère mais néanmoins perceptible odeur… d'alcool ? Squalo ne buvait jamais ! Il lui arrivait même de lui cacher ses propres bouteilles de bourbon quand il avait trop bu. Non, décidément, c'était bizarre. Cependant, il ne pouvait en douter, lui qui connaissait ce comportement mieux que personne : Squalo était éméché.

- En fait, commença le boss de la Varia, je suis venu pour…

- J'm'en fous.

- … Quoi ?

Il avait mis quelques secondes à réagir, sous le choc de cette dernière réplique. Squalo se retourna vers Xanxus. Il était à présent légèrement ivre.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, en fait. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais là, mais… je viens de m'apercevoir que j'en ai rien à carrer !

Il pouffa, puis éclata de rire avant de troquer son verre à moitié vide contre la deuxième bouteille et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain.

Xanxus était scotché. Il allait rattraper Squalo et lui faire passer le goût du pain quand il entendit un rire familier derrière la porte de la chambre. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis prit le verre encore à moitié rempli du liquide qu'avait siroté, ou, plus exactement, que s'était enfilé Squalo et but le reste du contenu. Il grimaça, non sous l'effet de l'alcool, à peine perceptible, mais à cause du goût sucré qui restait dans sa gorge. Comment Squalo pouvait-il aimer le litchi ? Un truc aussi écœurant ! Mais, au moins, il avait la réponse à sa question : c'était du Soho que Squalo sifflait depuis un moment. Mais comment LUI pouvait-il accepter de boire de l'alcool ? De mauvaise qualité en plus. Car même si c'était à base de litchi, ça n'en restait pas moins de la liqueur. Un nouveau rire lui parvint de la porte, et soudain il comprit. Le Gardien du Ciel se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup, surprenant par la même occasion Bel et Mammon accroupis juste derrière, l'oreille collée à la porte.

- Ush… tiens, salut, bo…

Bel n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son boss le plaquait déjà contre le mur, une main serrant sa gorge. Mais ce que lut le prince dans les yeux de Xanxus n'était pas de la colère, mais bien…de l'amusement ? Il se laissa poser par terre après quelques secondes et partit à toute allure sans demander son reste, Mammon ayant foutu le camp depuis belle lurette. Une chance pareille, fallait pas demander d'où ça venait. Il était encore en vie et avait assez vu le ridicule de Squalo. Mais tout de même, il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi le boss avait l'air aussi content de son petit stratagème. Il espérait surtout que Mammon ait eu le temps d'enregistrer le « j'en ai rien à foutre » de plus tôt. Mammon allait pouvoir faire chanter Squalo, mais avant que ce dernier ne crache la somme voulue pour récupérer l'enregistrement, sa petite majesté aurait largement le temps de l'enquiquiner avec.

Xanxus ferma doucement la porte et la lueur de la lune vint éclairer le sourire pervers qui grandissait sur son visage. Il se rassit sur le lit et croisa les bras et les jambes en attendant patiemment que Squalo ne finisse son bain. Quelle aubaine ! Lui qui avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour faire picoler son bras droit durant ces trois dernières années, il n'avait fallu qu'une tentative du Prince de la bêtise pour que Squalo se retrouve complètement bourré ! Il en aurait ri à gorge déployée tellement c'était jouissif. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps : son corps, ses lèvres, sa petite voix criante et gémissante… Rien qu'à l'imaginer, il en avait déjà le souffle court. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon il allait lui sauter dessus et n'aurait pas le temps d'en profiter. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas Squalo sortir de la salle de bain et se diriger vers lui, une simple serviette en guise de pagne.

- Xanxus…

Celui-ci releva la tête et dut faire un effort énorme pour se contrôler devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux ébahis : l'objet de toutes ses pensées, de tous ses fantasmes était là, debout, à demi nu, sa serviette trop petite laissant entrevoir une bonne partie de sa cuisse droite, l'eau du bain ruisselant sur son torse, les yeux légèrement embrumés, ses cheveux collants aux traits de son si doux visage. Xanxus commença à haleter sans même s'en rendre compte, trop obnubilé par cet enivrant spectacle.

- Tu sais, continua le requin, je me disais… c'est bien aussi, court, non ?

Il empoignait ses longs cheveux gris et regardait les pointes d'un œil vitreux.

- Q-quoi ?

Non, il ne pensait pas à…

- Mes cheveux.

Xanxus sentit son cœur faire un looping ou deux avant de s'apercevoir que son bras droit se trouvait à dix petits centimètres de son visage. Squalo se pencha et murmura en regardant son boss dans les yeux :

- Après tout, je ne suis qu'un déchet pour toi, pas vrai ?

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, se regardant dans les yeux l'un l'autre. Xanxus n'avait qu'une idée : le frapper. Il avait tout gâché ! Mais s'il ne disait rien, il serait vraiment capable de se couper les cheveux, cet imbécile ! Puis Xanxus baissa la tête et bouscula Squalo qui vrilla littéralement et retomba sur son propre lit. Il vit son boss se diriger en direction de la porte.

« Dis quelque chose, merde ! pensa l'épéiste. Dis que tu ne veux pas voir une paire de ciseaux s'approcher à moins de trente mètres de mes cheveux, ou bien traite-moi de déchet, mais ne pars pas comme ça, sans rien dire ! »

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Xanxus se retourna vers un Squalo plus rouge que jamais. À l'ivresse et à l'envie de son boss se mêlait la rage due à la réaction de ce dernier. Le regard du brun se planta, perçant, dans celui de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, toutes ses nuits si froides et vides de sens.

- Si tu savais combien j'aimerais te les arracher de mes mains !

Il sortit et ferma la porte.

Squalo s'écroula sur son lit. Une main sur son visage, l'autre sur son ventre, il réfléchit. Mais quel con ! Xanxus, bien sûr, pas lui. Non, cet abruti de boss ! Les lui arracher ? Détruire le symbole de dévotion et de soumission totale qu'ils représentaient ? Il se pencha et attrapa la troisième et dernière bouteille qui trainait paresseusement au bord de son lit. Il ôta le bouchon, se redressa et téta la bouteille comme s'il s'eut agi d'un biberon. Il était à présent complètement ivre. De toute façon, il ne se serait rien passé, il le savait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa pendre son bras. La bouteille vide lui échappa et roula sur le lino. Il l'entendit heurter quelque chose. Bah, sûrement un pied de la table. Il la récupérerait plus tard. Il se laissa emporter dans des réflexions sur Xanxus, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait attendu après l'affaire du berceau, quand une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensée lui vint à l'esprit : la bouteille n'avait, au son, parcouru que la moitié de la pièce. Or, la table se trouvait contre le mur du fond. Elle ne pouvait donc rien heurter. Squalo vit une ombre se dessiner au dessus de lui à travers ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour recevoir un baiser de Xanxus qui le couvrait de son imposante stature.

- Qu…

Xanxus interrompit Squalo d'un autre baiser brutal emplit d'une colère froide et inhabituelle.

- Nh… Xan… Mmh!

L'argenté tenta vainement de lever les bras afin de repousser son assaillant, sans succès.

« Pourquoi j'arrive même plus à bouger ? pensa-t-il »

Xanxus s'écarta et afficha un sourire carnassier.

- Je vais devoir remercier Bel pour ça. Avoir remplacé ton jus dégueulasse par de la liqueur… ce type est vraiment un génie !

- VOO…

- Chut !

Après un autre baiser imposé, le boss de la Varia se pencha sur son bras droit et lui susurra :

- Profite, déchet. Après la quantité d'alcool que tu viens d'ingurgiter, la seule chose que tu es en mesure de faire c'est…

Xanxus s'interrompit et écarta les longs cheveux argentés barrant le passage vers ce cou frissonnant qui s'offrait à lui. Il laissa sa langue parcourir longuement la gorge du requin, sa nuque, puis son oreille dont il en mordilla l'extrémité inferieure tandis que sa victime, cramoisie, tentait de protester.

- Xanxus ! Ça-aah… Ça suf…VO… Nh… v… o…

Essoufflé et tremblant, Squalo ferma les yeux et essaya de se reprendre tandis que Xanxus continuait son exploration avec de plus en plus d'avidité. L'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel se trouvait Squalo amplifiait grandement les sensations que lui procurait le contact de la langue de son boss sur chaque centimètre de sa peau.

- Tu es vraiment sensible par ici, fit Xanxus en torturant avec langue, doigts et dents les deux bouts de chair rose de son bras droit durcis par l'excitation. Je me demande si tu es aussi… dressé en bas. Ma langue va aller s'en assurer…

- Xan… Xanxus…

- Oui ? demanda distraitement le susnommé tout en laissant des marques çà et là.

- XANXUS ARRÊTE ÇA !

Il avait crié par reflexe. La situation était absolument hors de son contrôle, et il détestait ça. De plus, c'était sa première fois, de l'avant comme de l'arrière. Non ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se reprenne, le stress commençait à lui bruler la poitrine, et une sensation étrange, comme de l'électricité, envahissait son ventre, son bas-ventre, et…

Xanxus releva la tête à hauteur du nombril. Squalo, essoufflé, les deux mains sur la tête de son boss – essayant de le tirer par les cheveux – le vit ouvrir la bouche et lui demander :

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu… quoi ?

Squalo se demanda vaguement si son patron se foutait de lui. Xanxus esquissa un demi-sourire, le regard planté dans celui, déstabilisé, de son éphèbe, puis sourit complètement.

- Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? Regarde…

Il prit le membre dressé de son épéiste et commença à caresser son extrémité du bout de l'index.

- Nh ! Xanxus… sto… Ah !

- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu arrives à articuler correctement une raison, même minime, pour que j'arrête, expliqua Xanxus en caressant avec la langue le bout du sexe de son compagnon, alors je me lèverai, et je partirai. Mais… je vais quand même te punir pour avoir osé me donner un ordre, déchet.

- De qu…

Squalo porta soudainement sa main à sa bouche et se mordit violement les doigts pour ne pas crier : son boss venait de le prendre en bouche entièrement. Xanxus mit ses mains sous chaque cuisse du squale et les caressa avant de les placer sur ses épaules. Le chef des Varia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Squalo et la vision qu'il en eut l'enchanta : tremblant, frissonnant. Cependant, il ne gémissait pas. Xanxus fronça les sourcils. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, crier, supplier. C'était le but après tout, sinon où était son plaisir à lui ? Il attrapa les poignets de son partenaire et les bloqua d'une main.

- Nn… Xanxus, si tu fais ça… je vais…

Il était haletant, transpirant _et_ gémissant. Xanxus le retourna et le releva sur lui, de dos, avant de commencer à lui lécher la nuque.

- Xan-nh ! Lâ-lâche mes m… Non... ne va pas l-aah !

Tout en redessinant le torse de Squalo, Xanxus avait dépassé le stade de non retour. Il commença un va et viens sur le membre de Superbi, usant de ses doigts pour faire s'essouffler l'argenté dont les cris aigus et sensuels à souhait résonnaient dans la tête de Xanxus qui l'allongea sur le lit. D'une main, il commença à retirer son pantalon manu militari. Se redressant, il regarda le visage innocent de Squalo. Il était trop occupé à ressentir de nouvelles sensations pour se préoccuper de Xanxus… du moins pour l'instant. Le balafré calma ses mouvements de main et se blottit contre l'épéiste aux longs cheveux.

- Squalo, commença-t-il en se nichant dans le cou de son bras droit.

- Mmm…

Squalo tourna la tête et la vision qu'en eut Xanxus lorsque son aimé ouvrit les yeux le fit littéralement fondre : à bout de souffle, il le regardait d'un air troublé qu'il ne verrait que dans ces moments-là, à présent, et il avait de la peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Squalo, tu…

- Donne m'en… encore… plus…

Squalo se retourna et enlaça Xanxus sans trop savoir pourquoi, et commença à l'embrasser avidement, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Quel Scoop ! Xanxus, son Xanxus, LE Xanxus, l'aimait. Il en avait désormais la preuve. Seulement, maintenant, il le voulait pour lui tout seul et peu importait s'ils étaient deux boss à se coller contre son torse et à…

Squalo gémit à la première pénétration mais le souffle rauque de Xanxus à son oreille le fit se détendre un peu, l'alcool et l'envie de son partenaire y aidant pour beaucoup. Le requin s'agrippa à un des cous devant lui et cria de plus en plus fort sous les assauts frénétiques du brun qui n'arrivait pas – ou plus – à se contrôler, avertissant tout le manoir du soulagement imminent des deux amants. Xanxus aida Squalo à venir en même temps que lui d'une main experte. Sans prendre le temps de se calmer, Xanxus se blottit contre Squalo et lui demanda à bout de souffle :

- Superbi… Perché mi hai aspettato? Durante tutto questo tempo…1 tu aurais pu refaire ta vie… et…

Squalo se recula et le fusilla du regard.

- C'est pas évident ? demanda Squalo, agacé et gêné.

Voyant l'expression interrogative de Xanxus, le Gardien de la Pluie soupira et attrapa Xanxus par les cheveux pour l'attirer à lui.

- Ma quale cretino…2 ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser son compagnon.

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée ayant comblé le vide de plusieurs années d'envies et de pulsions réfrénées, Xanxus paya à Mammon une journée de congé pour Squalo qui continuait de dormir paisiblement dans sa chambre. Il croisa au passage Lévi, rouge et apparemment très énervé, en train de d'évider des poissons avec la rage de Jack L'Éventreur – ou de Prince The Ripper – et abandonna définitivement l'idée de pouvoir un jour comprendre les déchets… sauf un.

_1__ Pourquoi m'avoir attendu ? Pendant tout ce temps…_

_2__ Mais quel crétin !_


End file.
